


Angara Instincts

by CoupdeJarnac



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupdeJarnac/pseuds/CoupdeJarnac
Summary: For as much as humans and angara have in common, there is still a lot more that is different, including a few hold over instincts angara have from an earlier time. It isn't uncommon for angara to be able to smell changes in their partner's hormones and pheromones after a few months of being together, changes that signal the best time to try for kids and trigger a nagging instinct in the back of the mind. Unfortunately for Jaal, not being able to have biological kids with Sara does not change the instinct to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that came from a headcanon I had. Stands alone and probably will not be added to. Honestly I just wanted to write smut.

It was the third month in a row that Jaal noticed that Sara smelled different. 

The first time he noticed it had been a few months after they moved in together. He woke up with Sara sleeping cuddled up on his chest as usual and something was definitely different. Jaal always liked the way she smelled, herbal smelling soaps mixed with the natural sweetness of her skin, but that morning there was something different. Something heavily enticing in the way she smelled, something that made him look over her with a soft sort of hunger.

Jaal noticed it again about a month later. Sara popped into the spare room that Jaal had converted into a workshop in their small home on Meridian to let him know she was going out to speak with people recently out of cryo. The moment Sara walked into the room Jaal felt the same hunger from the previous month stir in him. A small voice somewhere in the back of his mind that was telling him to whisk her away to their room and not emerge until both of them were satisfied and fully exhausted, though for the second month he ignored it, figuring it was a coincidence.

Like clockwork, the next month Jaal noticed Sara’s scent again, only this time Jaal had a feeling he knew what was going on. Angara noticed everything about their partners, from slight changes in mannerisms and mood to the best time to try for kids, and apparently human hormones and pheromones worked much the same way, only more frequently. 

“Was it worth bothering Sara with?” Jaal wondered, or something he was better off ignoring so Sara would not pity him and put her life on hold for a few days so he could satisfy his urge to at least try for kids.

Jaal ultimately decided he was better off not burdening Sara with it. He could ignore it, especially since it was only for a day or two, and maybe his brain would eventually get the message that no amount of sex was ever going to change the fact that the biology was not going to work.

A few more months passed the same way. Jaal woke up each morning that Sara’s scent changed and immediately wanted to bury himself in her and spend the next two days filling her with his seed as many times as he could manage. Instead he continued with their usual routine of soft kisses and cuddling each morning, something that always reminded him that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to wake up next to her each morning.

There was a nice rhythm to living in Meridian with Sara. They had started a small garden with vegetables and herbs from both the Milky Way and Heleus Cluster that Sara loved to spend her mornings tending, time that Jaal took advantage of to moisturize in peace when Sara’s hormones changed. Meridian might not be as dry as Voeld or Elaaden, but no self respecting angara would be caught neglecting something like basic skin care.

Typically Sara helped him reach the spots on his back he could not reach by himself, or just gently rubbed lotion anywhere she could reach. Normally it was an intimate bonding moment, though Jaal did not think he could take the way Sara liked to sit between his legs on the bed and massage the lotion into the insides of his thighs and hips with her smelling so enticing today.

Jaal struggled to reach the center of his back the best he could, a day or two of missing spots was worth it if it meant not inconveniencing Sara for a few days by putting her life on hold to let his instincts run their course.

The door to their room opened with a gentle whoosh revealing a smiling Sara, her hair falling out of a messy ponytail, hands covered in dirt, and smelling like an amazing mix of the herbs from the garden and her own tempting scent.

“Jaal,” Sara smiled, “don’t be ridiculous, you know you can't reach your back. Just give me a moment to wash my hands and I'll help you”.

“Do not worry my darling one. I am done anyways, just finish what you are working on and maybe we can visit that little market that has popped up by the Hyperion loading bay” he put forward, hoping that would catch her interest more instead.

“That would be nice. I heard someone there was selling strawberries that they managed to grow, I think you'd like strawberries”.

Jaal quietly sighed in relief, crisis averted

“Though I'm sure you're not done,” started up Sara again, “you always do your legs last and keep your pants off until all the lotion dries because you don't like the way the lotion feels if it dries onto your pants. How about I wash up and help with your legs before we head out?”

“I can do my legs later, just wash up and let's head to the market” Jaal insisted again, keeping his tone gentle and hoping Sara would not pry.

“Jaal, I know you. I know when something is up with you. There's something on your mind that you're not telling me about” she folded her arms in front of her chest. “You not telling me something and that's not like you”.

“It is nothing important, just an angaran thing, an instinct I do not want to inconvenience you with”.

“There is nothing you could do that would ever be an inconvenience to me. I'm going to wash my hands off, promise me that when I come back you'll be honest and tell me what is going on?”

“I promise. But promise me in turn that you will not do anything just because you think that is what I want, you are not obligated to do anything about it”.

“Anything I've done for you has been because wanted to, you know that” Sara reached up and gently kissed his cheek, she could feel the buzz of electricity just under his skin, something had him wound up. “I'll be right back”.

The few minutes Sara was gone were some of the longest minutes of Jaal’s life. “Was this really such a big deal?” he wondered. If she was an angara women the moment he noticed the hormone change he would have been telling her how it drove him wild and how he wanted nothing more than to spend the next few days entwined with her seeing how many times he could bring her to her peak and fill her with his seed. However saying that to his very much human partner was honestly intimidating. “Did humans even notice hormone changes? Surely they had to, it happened once a month! How did humans deal with it that often?”

By the time Jaal finished musing through his thoughts Sara had returned.

“Ready to tell me what's up?”

“As I will ever be.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Apparently humans go through cycles of hormones much the same angara do, though also apparently it is once a month instead of two or three times a year, and it is days like today where I can tell yours have shifted.”

“You can tell? Is it the bioelectricity thing?”

“It is a smell thing, actually”.

“You sense of smell is that good?”

“Well, not like an adhi’s, but angara do their best to notice everything about the their partner, to stay in tune with them, which does mean I know how you smell normally and when you are,” Jaal paused, blood rushing to his face causing him to blush, “well when you are ovulating”.

The blood rushed to Sara’s face too. There was something distinctly alien about Jaal noticing her smell change with her hormones. She had stopped seeing him as different or alien a while ago but there was something about this that jolted her and reminded her that there were a lot of differences between them.

“Does that bother you?” Jaal broke the silence cautiously.

“No. No, it's just, different. But you did mention an instinct, not wanting to inconvenience me. I'm not getting that part”.

“That smell, that change, triggers something, an instinct of sorts. You know angara value family, we have large families, and even with many siblings who are not related I'm still the middle child of many many children. You are not an angara, but there is still an impulse there to” he trailed off a bit.

“To try to have a kid, to get me pregnant” Sara finished. “Does that bother you, that we can't have any biological kids?”

“Stars no! You are the most important thing in my life my darling one. I want to spend my life with you, anything besides that is just a pleasant addition. As long as I have you that is all that matters”.

“Besides noticing that I'm ovulating, that doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Sex isn't an inconvenience”.

“Is it still not an inconvenience if I do not let you leave the room for two days until we are both entirely spent and I've filled you more times then you thought possible? That every month for many years to come you will not become annoyed with me and exhausted and tired of dealing with it ”

Sara admitted that Jaal seemed pretty intense about this, that she felt like there was something she was not quite understanding about everything, but at the same time it was two days of a lot of sex with the person she loved more than anyone else in two galaxies.

“Nothing about that is an inconvenience to me. I can track my cycle and clear my schedule for a few days a month”.

“It's not going to be what you are used to” warned Jaal, “there is an urge not just for sex but to, well, get you pregnant as you said. I cannot promise the same amount of attention to your needs or the amount of foreplay, but I will make sure you are happy and exhausted”.

Sara felt her heart pounding. She was not opposed to it in the slightest, though Jaal’s intensity both excited and intimidated her. He was always intense during sex, focusing on coaxing as many sounds from her as he could, getting her to yell his name and praise his skill, but there was a different sort of intensity behind this. Knowing that he was being driven by something more base than pleasing her was somewhat a turn on, knowing for once he would be focusing on himself and just filling her as much as he could.

“Give me the lotion and take your pants off” Sara demanded, interested to see what it would be like.

There was a certain relief in Jaal’s eyes as he handed over the lotion and began to strip. He sat down on the bed, already hard, legs parted so Sara could sit between them as she always did.

Sara felt the difference in him immediately. The way he watched her was still full of love and reverence, but there was a hunger in the way he tracked her movements.

She squeezed some lotion into her hands and worked it between her palms to warm it up before she began to rub it into the insides of his thighs, trying to ignore the fact he was very much hard.  
She slowly worked her way up around his hips and towards his center to see how he would react.

He leaned forward, kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. “Are you wet?” he asked.

“Yeah, a bit”.

“Good” Jaal swiftly lifted her off the bed and in one smooth movement dropped her down on his cock, entering her all at once.

Sara gasped and heaved forward unto his chest unable to support herself. It felt like he was splitting her open and was buried in her farther than he ever had been before. She felt all of her muscles spasming trying to accommodate his size. Jaal was thick, maybe all angara were, but he always stretched her open slowly before, working her with his fingers before slowly entering her and taking his time, though this time she was feeling his size all at once.

He kept up an incredible pace immediately , lifting her almost entirely off his cock before slamming her back down and meeting her with a thrust of his own, moaning loudly in her ear. “You feel amazing” he growled, “there isn't a person in the universe who could ever be a better fit”.

Sara started to catch her breath, “I couldn't. Agree. More” more she gasped between Jaal’s thrusts, feeling like each was impossibly deeper than the last.

Jaal pulled her onto him as tightly as possible. “Feel” he said as he took her hand and pressed it against her lower belly. “Do you feel me?”

Sara pressed against where Jaal placed her hand on her stomach, she felt the distinctly firm bulge of his cock in her and the slight buzz of electricity from him, stretching her a seemingly impossible amount. She wished she could see his cock pressing up and leaving a visual bulge in her skin, but just being able to feel how much he filled her from the inside and the outside was amazing.

“How deep am I?” He asked, it was less of a question and more of a brag.

Sara pressed her hand higher, following his erection in her, occasionally feeling it twitch against her hand even through everything and inside her until she reached his tip nearly up at her navel.

“You're not normally that deep, are you?” She moaned, finding it hard to believe it was always like this.

“No, but angaran physiology changes between sex only for bonding and sex for reproduction, gives us the best chance.” He began grinding against her “Let's me get deeper in you and if you were an angaran women it would let me stretch you and loosen you up as much as possible to fill you with as much cum as possible” he began to work up to the same intense pace as before.

Sara kept her hand pressed against her stomach, loving how it felt to be able to feel him stretch her from the inside and the outside as he thrust into her. 

“I want that” she moaned into his ear “I want you to fuck me like you're breeding me and filling me with your cum.” There was part of her that was embarrassed about what she was saying, but a larger part of her that meant every word.

Jaal yanked her off his lap, the sudden absence of his cock stretching her left her feeling empty, but it was only a moment before he had her positioned on all fours on the bed with himself behind her.

“It is going to be deeper” he warned.

“I doubt that” Sara said, a cheeky tone inching into her voice.

“That almost sounds like a dare, but I'm not joking, put your hand back and feel for yourself” and with that Jaal thrusted back in with one smooth stroke.

Sara could not feel the bulge under her skin as well in this position, though she definitely did not need it to feel how much deeper her was in her this time. She let out a needy moan and felt her legs nearly give out from under her.

Jaal leaned over her, “You are even tighter this way” he growled, “and you certainly do not stretch as much as an angaran women, it is amazing. I can feel every time you twitch and tighten even more. Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Sara asked, wondering what else he could possibly have in store.

“You said you wanted me to fuck you like I'm breeding you. That's exactly what the the next day or so is going to be. But be warned, there's a few more physical changes I did not mention earlier”.

“Like what?”

“Much more stamina or energy, I hope you do not need to sleep because I do not. And there's not really a need to pause between rounds, I can build up bioelectricity pretty instantaneously and just give me a few minutes and I can fill you again”.

“I'll sleep when we’re done. Just go back to fucking me already”.

“As you wish, darling one” and with that Jaal set a ruthless pace, burying himself completely in her with each stroke.

Sara could feel the tingle from Jaal’s bioelectricity within her, slowly traveling up her nerves and bringing her to her peak after only a few of his powerful strokes. It feel like every nerve in her body was on fire in the best way as she let her orgasm overcame her, loudly moaning Jaal’s name and praising him. She felt herself tighten around him even more as she rode it out.

“You're so tight when you cum” Jaal growled, finishing in her after a few more strokes.

She loved the way it felt when he finished in her. The way his warm cum surged into her and left her feeling so full, the electric discharge from his that sent a tingling feeling all over her body. She wanted to feel that as much as possible.

Sara felt him slowly withdraw himself from her, his cum dripping out of her as she collapsed forward and rolled onto her back. She reached down between her legs to feel if there was as much cum dripping out as it felt like and sure enough there was. Jaal’s beautifully iridescent and somewhat purple cum coated her fingers in a very inviting way.

She lifted her fingers to her mouth, licking them off with a smile on her face.

“While very attractive, ‘fuck me like you're breeding me’ means that does not go there” Jaal said gently as he pulled her fingers away from her lips. “Ready for more?” 

“I’m figuring out what I agreed to” Sara managed to say between heavy breaths. “You really did mean you don't need a break between when you're like this”.

“Are you still alright?” 

“I'm fine, just missing how you feel in me” she smiled.

“Don't worry, there will be very little of that” Jaal lowered himself onto her. “I have no intention with leaving you empty more than necessary” he started to kiss her breasts and trail up to her neck as he slide his already erect again cock back into her.

Sara sighed softly, welcoming his girth and warmth back into her. It was a gentler stretch this time, and smoother entry now that she was soaked with her own fluids and his cum.

“You're still so full of cum” Jaal purred in her ear, Sara felt his cum pour out of her as he finished pushing into her. He was looking at her with such a soft and loving look for someone who planned to fuck her nonstop for the next few days like he was trying to breed her.

She reached up and softly kissed his lips. “I love you Jaal. Everything about you”.

“Even the angaran instincts?” He asked as he gently began to thrust.

“Fuckkkk” moaned Sara, “Yeah, I can't believe you kept this from me for so long.”

“As I said before, I did not want to inconvenience you or make you feel obligated to do anything. Not to mention knowing your boyfriend looks at you once a month and wants to bend you over and fill you with cum in an attempt to satisfy and instinct to have you pregnant with his child might be off putting”.

Sara continued her soft moaning, “Definitely not off putting, there's something about it that's sort of a turn on actually”.

“Good to hear. And I love you too, Sara”.

Jaal continued at a gentler pace this round, taking time to suck on her nipples or reach down and rub her clit while always keeping his steady pace. He easily coaxed a second orgasm from her and finished not long after her again.

As the rounds went on Sara felt the more of his cum coating her thighs and she grew used to the feeling of it constantly dripping out of her. Every time he slide out of her she instantly missed the feeling of him stretching her until Jaal promised that he would only leave her when absolutely necessary, leaving rounds of cum stoppered in her by his near constant erection.

By the end of the second day they were both completely spent, with Jaal completely empty and Sara completely full. 

Jaal wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace at the end of the last round, keeping himself inside her for the moment. “You are the most amazing, stunning, powerful woman I have ever met and I am so entirely in love with you”. He softly kissed her neck. “Thank you for putting up with my nonsense”.

“That ended up being just as much for me” Sara happily sighed.

“Let me washed you off”.

“Not yet, just lay with me”.

“Anything you want, my love. After what you've given me there I feel like nothing I can do can even begin to show you how grateful I am”.

Sara leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. “Don’t be ridiculous, you don't have to do anything to show how you feel, I know you love me and that's all I need. Well that and maybe a really good back massage”.

“As you wish my love. I'm just happy to find someone I know well enough and love to trigger the instinct and who will let me do that with them”.

“I feel like there's some sort of cultural or social implementation I'm not aware of going on”.

Jaal smiled and let out a soft chuckle, “Well, we are practically married now. With angara you don’t let someone do that with you without the intent of having a kid and a family together. I suppose it is different since you are not an angara and that was to satisfy an urge and not to have a kid, but for all intents and purposes any angara would consider us married”.

“So when should I tell people about the wedding?” Sara joked.

“At least until after you let me wash the cum off you. Just because people assume we are having sex does not mean they need to see the aftermath of it”.

“Fair enough”. Sara settled into his arms a little closer. “I love you, Jaal Ama Darav”.

“And I love you too, Sara Ama Darav”.


End file.
